Águas passadas
by stranger12
Summary: Descontinuada Side Story de Os Entes Perdidos de Heero Compilação de histórias do passado de alguns personagens de OEPDH, de conteúdo romântico. Joe e a primeira garota que beijou, capítulo 04.
1. Reminiscências 1:1 Shun

**Águas passadas**

A primeira side story de OEPDH, com histórias provavelmente aleatórias e não tão compridas quanto em OEPDH.

Obs: Vou tentar manter o nível nesta fic, sem nada muito forte, porque pra isso, vai ter a outra SS, que eu ainda tenho que começar a escrever...

* * *

**  
Reminiscências 1.1: Shun**

Jennifer Wayne... Seu primeiro namorado foi quando ela tinha doze anos...

-Muito prazer, meu nome é Shun Lee - era um garoto delicadamente bonito, de olhos claríssimos, de uma cor mel, e ligeiramente orientais. Seus cabelos eram negros, assim como os dela.

-Jenny Wayne - a garota disse, apertando a mão do garoto, que a estendia, um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

Doze anos... Tão novos...

Eram da mesma classe, na colônia L6. A família Lee... A famosa família Lee, da colônia L5... Ela era a família de Shun.

-Ei, Jenny, quer? - ele era sempre muito gentil com ela, diferente dela, que desde criança já tinha uma personalidade difícil e fria. O garoto, no momento, oferecia - lhe uma bala de morango. Sorrindo ligeiramente, ela aceita o doce, sendo uma fanática por doces desde que nascera. O seu sorriso fez Shun corar intensamente e sorrir também.

Shun Lee... Ele era um aluno novo na classe de Jenny, vindo da colônia L5 por causa de sua família, que não podia mais ficar na colônia em que estava por causa de problemas políticos. O garoto, apesar disso, conseguira encaixar - se rapidamente, adquirindo vários amigos em pouquíssimo tempo. Mas... A única pessoa que ele realmente queria como amiga era aquela única que parecia não querer chegar perto de ninguém a não ser das pessoas que pertenciam a sua família.

-Bom dia, Jenny! - gentil... Ele não sabia ser de outro jeito. A garota, apesar da gentileza quase que excessiva que recebia constantemente do garoto, não conseguia responder de uma forma maior que um pequeno e educado sorriso, mas aquele sorriso já era o suficiente para Shun... Fora daquele jeito que ela conseguira faze - lo se apaixonar tão fácil e rapidamente, afinal de contas.

-Bom dia, Lee - ela sempre lhe respondia, porque, apesar de suas atitudes frias, ela tinha bastante educação, mesmo sendo às vezes difícil de se perceber.

Convivência... Foi assim que Shun quase que obrigou Jenny a ser sua amiga. Depois de dois meses das aulas terem começado, ele já conseguira faze - la rir, e os dois costumavam ir à casa um do outro bastante. O garoto conhecia toda a família da garota, e todos os seus irmãos e primos o adoravam como se já fosse da família, e isso foi antes dele dizer qualquer coisa à garota em relação aos seus sentimentos.

Frieza... Ela sempre agia friamente, apesar de haver momentos em que Shun conseguia sentir que ela não era realmente daquele jeito... Como os dois eram muito jovens, ele ainda era inocente, e ela ainda era moldável. Por causa de sua inocência, Shun decidiu que mudaria Jenny, fazendo dela uma garota sorridente e alegre, sempre sorrindo e rindo...

A primeira vez que ele tocou na mão dela, foi quando ele caiu e ela o ajudou a se levantar. Isso foi na primeira semana de aulas. Ele percebeu como a garota, apesar do que aparentava ser, era gentil e educada, além de genuinamente preocupada com os outros.

A primeira vez que ele recebeu um beijo dela foi no seu aniversário, quando ela lhe deu uma corrente grossa de prata e o beijou no rosto. Ele corou tão intensamente que sua mãe até achou que ele estava doente, e considerando o fato de que ele estava bastante quente também...

A primeira vez que ele abraçou Jenny foi no Natal, quando trocaram presentes e ele lhe deu um casaco de lã, um cachecol e uma caixa de chocolates. Ela gostou tanto que o abraçou com força, ele quase morrendo de tanto sangue que parou de circular em seu corpo e foi parar exclusivamente em seu rosto.

A primeira vez que ele a beijou foi no Ano Novo, à meia - noite. O primeiro beijo dos dois. A garota corou intensamente, tanto quanto Shun, e como resposta, deu um soco nele. No estômago. Depois disso, ela só conversou com ele depois de três semanas.

No aniversário de treze anos da garota, Shun a levou até o jardim da casa dela, fechando seus olhos. Quando ela abriu os olhos azuis, se viu no meio de luzes brilhantes. A sua primeira reação foi olhar diretamente nos olhos dourados de Shun, que sorriu amavelmente. Ela sorriu, envergonhada, e permitiu que ele a beijasse. Assim, Jenny e Shun podiam dizer que haviam começado a namorar pela primeira vez.

Apesar de tudo, Shun percebeu - talvez tarde demais -, que Jenny nunca poderia mudar muito mais. Ela sempre seria aquela garota fria, ainda que amável e gentil quando queria, mas sempre se escondendo por medo que as pessoas a vissem pelo que ela realmente era. Mas... Shun entendia e aceitava. Afinal... Ele foi o primeiro garoto a amar Jenny.

Um ano exato havia se passado desde que Shun Lee entrara na classe de Jennifer Wayne; era o dia 15 de Setembro... Dois meses exatos tinham se passado desde que os dois começaram a namorar...

-Jenny! - Shun exclamou, abraçando a garota por trás. Ela ficou vermelha e abriu um sorriso.

-Não faz isso, Shun! - ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo. Ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto e a soltou, passando, ao invés, um braço por seu ombro. Ela corou mais intensamente. O garoto, por sua vez, já estava bastante vermelho.

Apesar de terem treze anos, os dois eram bastante sérios - como casal -, e sempre se davam bem, o namoro dos dois indo maravilhosamente bem. Apesar de não ter mudado tanto desde que o conhecera, Jenny tornara - se ligeiramente mais aberta quanto a seus sentimentos, permitindo que Shun a abraçasse e beijasse em público, apesar dela sempre ficar com o rosto intensamente corado. Shun, por outro lado, continuava sendo o garoto gentil e doce que era desde que conhecera a bela morena. Em suma, a personalidade dos dois continuou sendo na mesma, mas as suas atitudes e reações a certas coisas com certeza mudaram.

Mas... A família Lee entrou no meio da relação dos dois...

-Desculpa, Jenny... - Shun disse com lágrimas em seus olhos mel. A garota também tinha lágrimas em seus olhos, apesar de não quere admitir. Ele a abraçou com força, os dois começando a chorar.

-Shun... Não vai embora... - ela o abraçou com muita força.

-Desculpa, mas... Eu tenho que ir... Eu tenho... - ele a soltou vagarosamente e enxugou as suas lágrimas, olhando em seus tristes olhos azuis, aqueles olhos que ele sempre admirou tanto - Mas... Eu sempre vou gostar muito de você, tá? - e a beijou levemente - Sempre...

-Shun... - ela segurou as lágrimas enquanto tentava falar - Eu... - ela pegou na mão dele, olhando nos olhos dourados do garoto - Eu amo... Eu amo você... - ela murmurou, sorrindo. Ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela.

-Eu também te amo, Jenny. E sempre vou amar... - ele a beijou novamente.

-Jovem senhor Lee, devemos ir - disse um homem trajado de negro. Shun sorriu mais uma vez para Jenny.

-Tudo bem, Kazuyuki - san. Já estou indo. Só tenho mais umas coisas a fazer - o homem afastou - se ligeiramente, olhando atentamente ao redor.

-Shun... - Jenny o olhou nos olhos. O garoto a beijou novamente, prolongando o beijo por alguns momentos mais. Ele interrompeu o beijo e sorriu.

-Posso te dar um último presente? - ele murmurou. A garota sorriu fracamente, balançando a cabeça.

-Claro que sim, Shun... - ele estendeu a mão, mostrando uma pequena caixinha vermelha.

-Abre - ele a encorajou, sorridente como sempre. Ela pegou a caixinha e a abriu ansiosa. Seu rosto adquiriu uma coloração avermelhada, e ela sorriu constrangida.

-O que é isso?

-Eu sei que você não vai me esperar pra sempre, e, pra falar a verdade, eu sei que eu também não vou conseguir, sinto muito - ele corou intensamente, de constrangimento - Mas, mesmo assim... Eu quero que você tenha alguma coisa pra poder se lembrar de mim pra sempre. Não precisa usar, não mesmo, mas... Não perca, tá? - ele sorriu.

-Claro que eu não vou perde - lo, Shun. Eu não sou idiota - ele riu ligeiramente, e segurou a mão de Jenny, os dois se olhando por alguns momentos silenciosos.

-Jovem senhor, por favor... Temos apenas quinze minutos até o avião partir - disse Kazuyuki.

-Eu ouvi. Só estou me despedindo da Jenny, Kazuyuki... Não posso? - o homem pareceu embaraçado, e não respondeu. Shun virou - se para Jenny, que colocara o presente dele. Ele abriu um sorriso satisfeito - Sabia que ia ficar lindo em você, Jenny.

-Obrigada, Shun. É lindo - ela sorriu olhando para o presente dele: um belo anel de ouro, com um pequeno brilhante nele - Lindo...

-Como você - ele fechou os olhos, irritado por causa do pouco tempo que ainda tinha com Jenny, e aproximou - a de si - Até algum dia, Jenny Wayne - ele disse no ouvido dela, abraçando - a.

-Até, Shun Lee... - ele a soltou e a beijou... Pela última vez...

Os olhos azuis de Jenny acompanharam Shun ir embora, para a Terra... Para sempre, provavelmente...

O coração de Jenny fechou - se, observando o avião que levava o primeiro garoto que amou embora, para longe, tão longe dela... É claro que ela poderia visita - lo, mas... Mas ela nunca o faria... Por que? Porque ela não queria ama - lo por pouco tempo, e depois ter que se separar dele novamente... Nunca mais ela queria amar e não poder mais estar perto da pessoa que amava... Por isso... Por isso ela decidiu só amar de verdade alguém que nunca fosse deixa - la. Nunca...

* * *

Bem, finalmente eu posto ALGUMA coisa neste site!! Quase um ano de apenas leitura... Mas finalmente posto algo!! Claro, não é nenhum capítulo novo das fics já postas, mas... De qualquer forma... 

Bem, para se ler esta fic, não é extremamente necessária a leitura de "Os Entes Perdidos De Heero", embora recomendável, isso porque isto aqui é uma compilação de histórias do passado dos membros da família Wayne que aparecem na linha original da história (OEPDH), no mundo de Gundam Wing, mas não necessariamente dependente desta. Pode-se simplesmente adotar esta história como uma side story não somente de OEPDH, como de GW. O assunto de guerra não será abordado fortemente, ou de qualquer forma muito forte, somente aqui e ali, como algo quase que longínquo. A linha do tempo, de cada personagem, vai se mesclando em alguns pontos, podendo se ver o que acontece entre um capítulo e outro através dos acontecimentos em capítulos de outros personagens. Cada capítulo é parte de uma parte, um só personagem. Cada personagem possui um número correspondente, e ele e suas histórias serão o foco de seus capítulos.

No futuro também pretendo escrever sobre o Heero e seu passado (amoroso), assim como Jason - que não é parte dos Wayne, mas tem forte ligação com a família - e Mai. Talvez até personagens que ainda aparecerão em OEPDH terão capítulos próprios, mas isso é só especulação no momento. Quatre também terá aparição especial quando for a hora de contar sobre Faith, e seguirei o mangá de GW, mas o Episode Zero, já que este possui um capítulo sobre Quatre no passado de GW, e sua personalidade difere - e muito - da apresentada na linha original, portanto interessante para análise.

Também tenho planos de contar fatos do futuro aqui, como os pequenos acontecimentos e incidentes que deixei de lado em OEPDH por serem irrelevantes ou simplesmente não necessárias para o decorrer da histórias, mas que, agora, podem aqui serem contadas para simples complementação da linha original da fic.

* * *

Espero realmente que as pessoas gostem desta fic, apesar de ser bastante curta (em termos de capítulos), e por sua forma não muito linear (não pretendo postar os capítulos em ordem, já que não tenho todos os capítulos prontos de todos os personagens), e por sua linha do tempo que vai e volta de arco (como prefiro chamar o conjunto de capítulos de cada personagem) em arco. Espero também que isto não seja um empecilho muito grande na hora do entendimento da história.

* * *

Ah, e só como uma pequena explicação: Shun se mudou para a Terra pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual se mudou para a colônia L6: problemas políticos relacionados à sua família. Eu sei, eu sei... Em tempos de guerra, é meio estranho que uma família poderosa se mude para a Terra... Mas tentarei explicar esse tipo de coisa depois. 

Ah, e outra coisa que a maioria deve ter notado... E que eu, idiota e distraída DEMAIS só percebi MUITO (mas muito MESMO) tempo depois de ter terminado de escrever o capítulo: Shun Lee Chun-Li. Eu sei, eu sei... Eu nem tinha percebido até que eu disse o nome inteiro do Shun na minha cabeça, aí eu parei, pensei, e caiu a ficha GIGANTE. Mas aí, já era mais que tarde, porque eu não podia ficar mais mexendo no nome dele, porque ele já estava na minha cabeça como o nome do primeiro namorado da Jenny... Aí já era mesmo...

* * *


	2. Reminiscências 3:1 Satori

**Águas passadas**

A primeira side story de OEPDH, com histórias provavelmente aleatórias e não tão compridas quanto em OEPDH.

Obs: Vou tentar manter o nível nesta fic, sem nada muito forte, porque pra isso, vai ter a outra SS, que eu ainda tenho que começar a escrever...

* * *

**Reminiscências 3.1: Satori**

Yuki Wayne apaixonou – se pela primeira vez aos oito anos, embora nunca tenha percebido...

O nome do garoto era Satori Matsumoto...

Satori...

* * *

Yuki era muito alegre e amigável desde criancinha... 

Ela tinha oito anos, e estava em seu quarto ano estudando instrumentos, juntamente com Joe, que nunca demonstrou tanto gosto assim por eles, apesar de realmente ama – los e ser absolutamente incrível, Faith, Ellen e Jenny, mais Jim, que tinha seis anos de estudos, todos incríveis, cada um demonstrando seus talentos de formas diferentes, como Jenny raramente tocando para quem fosse, e Ellen sendo uma cantora maravilhosa. Foi em suas aulas que conheceu Satori, um garoto de sua idade, com cabelos e olhos negros, um garoto educado e gentil...

—Yuki – chan – disse a professora um certo dia à garota dos longos cabelos dourados – Este daqui é Satori Matsumoto. Você poderia ajuda – lo se ele precisar? – o garoto estava muito vermelho, e parecia embaraçado.

—Claro! – a garota respondeu alegremente, e o garoto a olhou sem entender o por quê de seu entusiasmo. A professora sorriu e foi conversar com outros de seus alunos – Muito prazer! Eu sou Yuki Zoe Wayne.

—Satori... Matsumoto... – ele murmurou.

—Eu sei, Satori! – ela respondeu, rindo ligeiramente, de uma forma cativante. O garoto a olhou e sorriu timidamente.

* * *

Todos os dias que tinham aula, Yuki e Satori ficavam juntos, a garota sempre ajudando – o, apesar dele ser sempre relutante, sempre tentando e tentando sozinho, mas quando rapidamente falhava, a garota sorria alegremente e o ajudava, sem nunca dizer uma única palavra de ofensa, sempre agindo com verdadeira gentileza. 

Foi a sua doçura e o seu carinho que fizeram Satori apaixonar – se, apesar de não perceber... Yuki, pouco a pouco, começou a sentir que não queria ficar longe de Satori, mas nunca entendeu o por quê de tal sentimento, e acabou por associa – lo, sem nem pensar duas vezes no assunto, a amizade sincera e singela que havia entre os dois.

Amizade...

* * *

Quatro anos Yuki e Satori passaram juntos, como amigos, embora os dois estivessem apaixonados um pelo outro, mas o garoto não sabia como falar sobre seus sentimentos, temendo que a doce e inocente garota o rejeitasse, o que partiria o seu coração, e ele com certeza não agüentaria ficar ao lado dela depois... E a garota ainda não entendera que seus sentimentos pelo amigo não eram somente de amizade, mas também amor, um amor puro e sincero, mas que ela jamais os compreendeu ou sequer percebeu... 

Quatro anos se amando em silêncio, um em agonia, uma em ignorância... A falta de palavras, a falta de entendimento... Quatro anos passaram – se, e os dois já tinham doze anos...

E, aos doze anos, Yuki, apesar das atitudes infantis, já crescera bastante, e parecia ter até catorze, quinze anos, dependendo do que estava vestindo. E Satori percebera o seu crescimento...

Seu coração a amava cada vez mais, a cada dia que passava, a cada momento que os dois compartilhavam; ele a amava mais do que achava ser possível, mas nunca lhe diria... Como declarar seu amor sem perder a sua amizade, que ele prezava tanto quanto ele a desejava perto de si, retribuindo o seu amor?

—Satori, no que você tá pensando? – Yuki perguntou certa vez, quando o garoto estava em profundo pensamento. Ele balançou a cabeça com força, tentando esquecer – se de seus pensamentos dolorosos, e sorriu alegremente para a garota.

—Nada não, Yuki – chan! – ela sorriu de volta para ele e riu ligeiramente, da mesma forma que o cativara quatro anos antes, quando haviam acabado de se conhecer, e quando ele tinha tido o seu coração capturado tão facilmente pela bela garota dos cabelos dourados.

* * *

—Sabe, Satori, você anda tão distraído... – Ellen comentou ao jovem de olhos negros. Ele corou furiosamente – Que foi? 

—Nada, Ellen... – tendo se tornado tão bom amigo de Yuki, Satori acabara por conhecer a sua família toda, e tornara – se bom amigo deles, especialmente de Ellen, que sempre lhe oferecia um ombro amigo e palavras de incentivo.

—Nada mesmo...?

—Bem...

—O que foi?

—É que... Sabe...

—Não, eu não sei.

—Ellen.

—Que foi? – Ellen era tão gentil com ele que ele acabava por lembrar – se de Yuki, mas ele sabia muito bem que as duas primas eram diferentes entre si em vários aspectos, e não adiantaria muito apaixonar – se por Ellen tentando esquecer – se de seus sentimentos por Yuki...

—Você sabe que eu...

—Que você...?

—Que eu amo a... A Yuki...

—Sei...

—Bem, sabe, é que eu... Eu...

—O que?

—Eu vou me mudar em breve.

—Que? Por que?

—O papai... Você sabe, ele é militar...

—Sim, mas pensei que ele era militar reformado... Que ele não estava envolvido na guerra...

—Não é que ele esteja envolvido na guerra ou qualquer coisa desse tipo, não, não é isso não... Mas é só que... Bem, ele não acha que seja bom continuar aqui nessa colônia – o tom de voz de Satori foi diminuindo e tornando – se triste, envergonhado. Ellen franziu o cenho ligeiramente.

—Entendo... Então... Acho que ele não quer mais que você fique perto da gente, não é isso?

—É... Mais ou menos, sim...

—Ah...

—Ele sabe que a Yuki e eu somos melhores amigos faz bastante tempo, e acha que eu posso... Ser... Influenciado, de alguma forma...

—Certo...

—Não que eu ache isso também! Claro que não! Eu sei muito bem que todos vocês são bons e não tão nem aí pra guerra! EU sei disso, mas o meu pai não... Desculpa, Ellen, desculpa...

—Pra onde você vai?

—Pra colônia L10.

—Mas... Mas a colônia L10 é... Ela fica tão longe, Satori...

—Eu sei bem disso... Mas...

—Satori... Você não pode ir pra tão longe... Eu vou sentir tanta saudade... E a Yuki...

—A Yuki...

—Vocês são amigos faz quatro anos, Satori... E você sabe como a Yuki é... Ela vai começar a chorar...

—Eu sei... Eu não quero nem pensar como é que vai ser quando eu me despedir dela...

—Ela vai ficar tão triste...

—Eu sei... E eu não quero vê – la chorando de jeito algum, mas... É o meu pai que quer que a gente saia daqui. Nem mesmo a mamãe quer se mudar, sabe...?

—Nem mesmo a sua mãe?

—Claro que não. Ela gosta bastante daqui... A guerra não chegou nem nunca vai chegar até aqui... Ela gosta disso.

—Provavelmente...

—Mas o papai, é claro...

—É tudo culpa...

—Não é não!

—É sim...

—Não, não é! Não é culpa de nenhum de vocês.

—Mas...

—Não é, Ellen! Só porque... Porque os seus pais e os da Yuki... Bem, a família Wayne inteira... Faz e fez tanta coisa... Bem... Isso não quer dizer... Não quer dizer que vocês...

—Mas... Somos culpados por sangue...

—Que?

—Porque somos filhos... Filhos de gente... Como eles...

—Ah, Ellen... Não fala assim não...

—Mas eu tenho razão, não tenho?

—Ellen...

—O papai e a mamãe e todos os nossos tios...

—Não são as melhores pessoas do mundo, é verdade, mas vocês todos... Vocês todos... Vocês são... Incrivelmente... Sei lá! Mas vocês não têm culpa alguma no que a sua família faz e fez! – Ellen sorriu levemente e o olhou.

—Se a Yuki pudesse... Pudesse ver como você gosta dela... Ela iria gostar de você de volta, Satori... – ele ficou vermelho.

—Como assim, Ellen?

—Você é muito bonzinho...

—Eh...

—Pena que a Yuki nunca vai perceber...

—Acho que não...

—Ela pode ser perceptiva ao extremo quanto a várias coisas, mas acho que... Que quando é sobre ela, ela não entende ou percebe muito bem não...

—Eu sei.

—Mas não fica assim não, Satori. Um dia...

—Tá certo.

—Um dia, quando a Yuki não for tão...

—Inocente e bobinha?

—É... Ela... Ela vai perceber que você gosta dela... E vai gostar de você também.

—Não... Ela não vai não.

—Como você sabe disso?

—Eu conheço a Yuki. Ela enfia uma coisa na cabeça... E nunca tira. Ela é teimosa, apesar... De ser difícil de ver isso.

—Satori...

—Eu não preciso que ela me ame como eu a amo, Ellen... Só preciso que... Bem, agora que eu vou pra tão longe e é provável que eu não volte nunca mais, e talvez até nunca mais os veja, eu só preciso... E espero, é claro, que... Que ela não se esqueça de mim, e que sempre me considere um bom amigo...

—Você É um bom amigo, Satori. O melhor que ela jamais vai ter.

—Mesmo...? – ele perguntou constrangido.

—A Yuki sempre te chamou de "o melhor amigo que ela já teve e vai ter pro resto da sua vida", então acho que dá pra entender que... Que ela gosta muito de você, Satori. E mesmo que vocês... Que nós nunca mais nos vejamos, eu acho que isso nunca vai mudar. Você sabe... A Yuki é como um elefante...

—Ela jamais esquece, eu sei...

—E não esquece mesmo. Então... Ela nunca vai esquecer como você sempre foi bonzinho com ela, e como vocês sempre foram bons e melhores amigos...

—Mas... Mesmo assim... Eu ainda assim queria... Queria...

—O que?

—Queria que ela entendesse... Nem que só por um segundo... Que eu... Eu a amo...

—Mas ela vai ficar confusa, e...

—É por isso mesmo que eu nunca disse nada, nem nunca vou dizer, provavelmente...

—Ah, Satori...

—A Yuki é uma garota, uma pessoa incrível, e dá pra perceber isso de longe... Um dia... Ela vai encontrar alguém que ela vai amar como eu sempre quis que ela me amasse, e aí... Essa pessoa vai ama – la de volta...

—Pode ser...

—Essa pessoa vai ser a mais sortuda do mundo... Porque ter o amor da Yuki é...

—Não fica triste não, Satori...

—A Yuki... É inocente demais para entender...

—O que?

—Todos aqueles que a amam e amarão calados... Jamais falarão que a amam porque... Porque perder a amizade dela, perder o jeito inocente e sincero com que ela te trata... Isso iria doer bem mais do que ser simplesmente rejeitado...  
Ellen não sabia o que dizer, então só encostou a cabeça no ombro do garoto.

—Sabe... Eu já pensei numa coisa um monte de vezes...

—O que, Satori?

—Como seria bom eu me apaixonar por você... – ela ficou muito vermelha e tirou a cabeça de seu ombro.

—Que?

—Não, não, calma! Não é que eu esteja apaixonado ou me apaixonando por você!

—Ai, que alívio!

—Mas... Com você, seria mais fácil... Mas com a Yuki...

—Ah...

—Você, apesar de ser tímida... Apesar de você e a Yuki serem tão parecidas, você é mais... Você não é tão... Fechada quanto a Yuki.

—Você acha que a Yuki é...?

—Não muito, mas... Ela é. Ela não entende os sentimentos dos outros por ela... Você sim.

—Nem sempre...

—Mas muitas vezes, sim.

—Bem...

—A Yuki não entende até que alguém diga pra ela. Você não precisa que as pessoas fiquem falando quem é que gosta e não gosta de você.

—Ah...

—Por isso que eu disse... Que eu queria me apaixonar por você... Muito, tanto que eu até chego a achar que te amo, mas... Aí eu penso na Yuki... Ou a vejo, ou alguém fala nela... E não dá...

—Um dia, Satori...

—Um dia eu pararei de ama – la.

—Não era bem por aí que eu...

—É a única coisa que me faz ficar um pouco menos agoniado.

—Hã?

—Que um dia eu vou poder olhar pra Yuki e só sentir amizade por ela, e não mais amor... É a única coisa que me faz esquecer da dor de ama – la e não poder dizer nada.

—Satori...

—Um dia...

* * *

Num dia... Satori tinha que ir embora... De vez. 

Quando Yuki soube de sua mudança, ela chorou em seus braços, sendo abraçada com força pelo seu melhor amigo, que não dizia nada, e só a segurava, deixando – a chorar o quanto ela queria. E ela o fez.

E agora...

—Satori...! – Yuki dizia entre soluços e lágrimas.

—Desculpa, Yuki – chan... – Satori sussurrava no ouvido da garota, chorando em seus braços.  
Os dois, mais a família Matsumoto e alguns dos poucos amigos de Satori, como Ellen, estavam por perto. O pai do garoto não parecia nem um pouco feliz com a forma carinhosa com que o filho tratava a melhor amiga.

—Mas você vai voltar um dia, não vai, não vai? – ela perguntou ansiosa e cheia de esperança, soltando – o, seu rosto ainda todo molhado pelas lágrimas.

—Eu... – ele não sabia como lhe dizer que era provável que nunca mais se vissem... – Eu acho que sim – ele murmurou, sorrindo levemente. A garota sorriu aliviada e o abraçou com força, rindo.

—Então volta logo, tá bom, Satori? – ela disse docemente, soltando – o novamente. O garoto desejou poder segura – la com força, mas desta vez, beija – la... Mas sabia que não devia, que não podia, então forçou um sorriso e acariciou o rosto de sua amiga uma última vez.

—Eu volto, Yuki. A gente ainda vai se ver de novo. Eu... – ele sabia que não deveria prometer algo que não sabia se poderia cumprir, mas era a única coisa que faria com que aquela que tanto amava parasse de chorar... E como ele queria que ela só sorrisse, e não mais chorasse... – Eu prometo que voltarei. Eu prometo, eu prometo, Yuki – chan. Prometo.

—Tá bom, então, Satori...

—Satori, vamos logo – disse o pai do garoto, de forma ríspida, e olhando não muito amistosamente para Yuki.

—Tá, pai... Eu já vou. Já tô acabando aqui... – o seu pai pareceu relutante, mas o deixou e foi indo para o portão de embarque.

—Tchau, Yuki – chan – ele a beijou na testa e sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta.

—Até logo, Satori!

—É... Até – ele sorriu mais uma vez e foi para seus outros amigos, despedindo – se rapidamente de cada um. Ellen foi deixada por último propositalmente.

—Tchau, Satori – ela disse afetuosamente ao abraça – lo com força.

—Obrigado, Ellen... Por ser uma boa amiga...

—De nada.

—E... Até algum dia, com alguma sorte... – ele disse, soltando – a. Ele a beijou no rosto e começou a dirigir – se ao portão de embarque. Mas o grito de Ellen o parou.

—Satori!

—Você leu o bilhete, não leu, Ellen? – ele disse, sem virar – se para ela, e esperando pela aeromoça, que verificava os seus dados.

—Mas...

—Por favor – ele disse, virando o rosto o suficiente para que ela visse seu perfil; seus olhos negros estavam cheios de lágrimas.

—Tá... – a garota respondeu silenciosamente, tão baixo que o garoto não conseguiu ouvir, mas ele já sabia que ela diria algo do gênero, por isso nem a olhou novamente, e teve permissão da aeromoça para entrar no avião.

—Ellen... O que foi que o Satori...

—Nada de importante, Yuki...

—Mesmo?

—É... Mesmo – sua prima sorriu tristemente, vendo o avião decolando e logo sumindo de vista. Tão distraída ela estava, que não viu a forma como Ellen apertou com força alguma coisa em seu punho...

Aos doze anos, Yuki viu o seu primeiro amor deixa – la, mas a sua dor ao vê – lo ir embora não foi maior porque ela nunca percebeu que ele a amava como mais que sua melhor amiga, nem que suas lágrimas ao saber que ele iria se mudar não eram somente por saber que iria perder seu melhor amigo, mas também... Seu primeiro amor...

* * *

Oh...! E eu nem demorei um ano inteiro pra postar este capítulo...! Mas é mais porque eu já tenho uns capítulos prontos pra esta história, eu não preciso colocar tudo em ordem (por personagem), e porque o html e essas porras de configurações não se aplicam muito à esta história. Ainda bem!

* * *

Bem, comentando sobre o capítulo em si. 

Satori é realmente uma gracinha, e o motivo que me levou realmente a postar este capítulo e não qualquer outro é simplesmente porque eu queria já deixar o Satori como um personagem possível e existente no universo que eu criei em OEPDH. Isso porque eu planejo fazer com que ele apareça não no próximo capítulo de OEPDH que eu postarei, no próximo, muito provavelmente. Afinal de contas... O Wufei não anda com muita competição. Nem qualquer outro personagem masculino, eu sei, eu sei, mas, de qualquer forma, eu quero ir começando, porque os caras do passado da Ellen vão aparecer, e os da Jenny, além do Jason, claro, também vão dar as caras uma ora ou outra. E por que não começar pelo Satori e a Yuki?

* * *

Eu não faço lá muita idéia de quando exatamente eu estarei postando o próximo capítulo desta história. Ou de OEPDH (este capítulo eu estou postando porque me deu vontade, do nada), mas, com alguma sorte, e um pouco de inspiração, eu termino logo o capítulo no qual estou parada faz mais de um ano, e o postarei para a alegria de... Alguém, espero.

* * *

Ah, sim. Gostaria de saber o que as pessoas pensam do Satori. É que eu muito provavelmente irei modificar ligeiramente a personalidade e temperamento dele (já que serão entre quatro e cinco anos desde a última vez que ele e os Wayne se viram e tal), mas gostaria de saber se ele é querido. Por alguém. Por isso, por favor, um pouquinho de ajuda!!

* * *


	3. Reminiscências 2:1 John Seri

**Águas passadas**

A primeira side story de OEPDH, com histórias provavelmente aleatórias e não tão compridas quanto em OEPDH.

Obs: Vou tentar manter o nível nesta fic, sem nada muito forte, porque pra isso, vai ter a outra SS, que eu ainda tenho que começar a escrever...

* * *

**Reminiscências 2.1: John Seri**

Quando Ellen Wayne apaixonou – se pela primeira vez, ela tinha apenas dez anos.

O nome de seu amor era John Seri...

—Oi, John! – dizia a linda e adorável Ellen de dez anos.

—Oi, Ellen! – respondeu John Seri, um garoto de catorze anos. Tinha cabelos loiros claros e olhos esmeralda, era muito bonito e tinha um sorriso que fazia Ellen ficar muito vermelha.

John era o filho de um engenheiro militar, e o próprio jovem sonhava em ser militar, mais especificamente um engenheiro também, mesmo tendo nascido e sempre vivido na pacífica e tão alheia da guerra colônia L6... E Ellen, apesar de ser tão jovem, apaixonou – se perdidamente pelo belo jovem aspirante a engenheiro.

John, apesar de querer ser militar, tinha uma grande paixão pela música, o que o levou a estudar na Filarmônica L6, onde todos os membros da família Wayne tinham aula.

Por ser um excepcionalmente talentoso pianista, John foi colocado para tocar com o coral. E Ellen, sendo a cantora – solo, passou a treinar bastante com o jovem, a maioria das vezes fora dos horários de aulas, e em geral sozinhos.

Com o passar do tempo, Ellen, inocente, uma criança doce e gentil, apaixonou – se por John, que sempre a tratava de igual para igual, e sempre com carinho e gentileza.

Mesmo com dez anos, Ellen já sabia que estava apaixonada, e não sabia o que fazer a respeito, afinal, percebeu seus sentimentos apenas duas semanas depois de conhecer John, e eles teriam ainda que ensaiar juntos, sozinhos, muitas vezes mais.

Desde criança, a garota dos olhos cobalto já era muito inteligente e sagaz, e sabia muito bem que nunca poderia ter nada com John, já que havia uma evidente e grande diferença de idade entre os dois. E, apesar de seus sentimentos tão fortes, Ellen decidiu sempre sorrir para o jovem, e ignorar o calor que sentia no rosto toda vez que ele sorria para ela.

* * *

Por mais de um ano, John e Ellen mantiveram uma relação estranhamente próxima. 

Apesar da diferença de idade que ambos sabiam que existia, nenhum dos dois parecia ligar para ela, sempre conversando antes, depois e durante seus ensaios, sobre o assunto que fosse, John nunca realmente percebendo que falava com uma criança sem experiência de vida, e Ellen não percebendo que falava com um jovem que já experimentara tanto mais que ela mesma.

A amizade que existia entre os dois não era muito bem vista pelos colegas do rapaz, que costumavam fazer piadas dela, mas a família de Ellen apoiava o amigo da garota, e ele passou a ir à mansão Wayne com bastante freqüência. A família de John, formada somente por seu irmão mais novo, com dois anos a mais que Ellen, e por sua mãe, também, via tudo de forma inocente, sempre tratando Ellen como se ela fosse uma irmãzinha mais nova de John, que também sempre a tratou assim, assim como seu irmão mais novo, Jay.

E os dois "irmãos" passavam tanto tempo juntos que os sentimentos de Ellen jamais esfriaram ou diminuíram, somente crescendo e crescendo. E John, apesar de estar muito ciente de que Ellen ainda não era uma adulta, nem mesmo uma adolescente, e sim uma criança madura, nunca conseguiu pensar em Ellen como uma criança, como uma irmãzinha, apesar desta ser a forma como ele a tratava.

—John...

—Que foi, Ellen? – o jovem perguntou à garota, deitada no chão do palco onde cantava. O rapaz, por sua vez, estava no piano, brincando com as teclas do instrumento.

—Posso perguntar uma coisa?

—Claro que sim.

—Por que você não tem namorada? – o jovem arregalou os olhos e ficou intensamente vermelho, como Ellen provavelmente nunca o tinha visto. Mas não que ela tenha visto o seu rosto, já que estava distraída demais brincando com o cabelo.

—Que... ?

—Por que você não...

—Não, eu... Eu ouvi...

—Então... ?

—Bem... Eu... Eu não... Não sei...

—Mas você não quer uma namorada? – ela ficou de bruços, balançando as pernas para cima e para baixo, e olhando para as costas de John, já que ele estava virado por completo para o piano.

—Acho que... Não – ele disse, constrangido.

—Por que?

—Ah... Não sei.

—Você já teve uma?

—Não...

—Ah... Então você nunca... Sabe... Beijou? – ele ficou mais vermelho, e agradeceu a todos os deuses no céu que a garota não podia ver o seu rosto.

—Não...

—Ah... Eu queria saber se era bom...

—Que!

—Namorar.

—Ah...

—É que o Joe já namora faz algum tempo, então eu queria saber se é bom assim pra ele ter tantas namoradas... – John riu baixinho – Por que você tá rindo, John?

—Não sei... Acho que é porque o Joe é tão novinho e já teve tantas namoradas...

—É... Eu queria mesmo saber se é tão bom assim namorar... E se é bom beijar...

—O que, que!

—É que eu sempre vejo nos filmes como as pessoas ficam animadas quando beijam a pessoa que amam pela primeira vez...

—Ah... Ah, tá...

—Por isso que eu queria saber se você já tinha namorado ou beijado...

—Mesmo... ?

—É. Eu queria ser beijada por um garoto bonzinho, educado, bonito e que saiba me fazer sorrir como ninguém mais.

—Esse é o seu tipo? – John virou – se com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Ele sorriu ainda mais para Ellen, que sorriu de volta.

—Acho que sim – ela estava lindamente corada.

—Bem, se algum dia eu encontrar um garoto assim, eu falo de você. Mesmo que ele não te conheça, tenho certeza de que ele se apaixonará por você, Ellen – ela ficou muito vermelha, e John não pôde deixar de acha – la adorável – Afinal... É difícil não se apaixonar por uma garota tão... – ele ficou intensamente vermelho, e desviou o olhar, não terminando de falar.

—Tão o que, John...? – a garota perguntou, timidamente.

—Eh...

—John...?

—Ah, Ellen... Você é simplesmente tão... Boazinha... Canta como um verdadeiro anjo... É muito bonita, é claro... – ela sorriu envergonhada – Qualquer garoto amaria ter você como namorada, Ellen – ele disse mais distraído, quase que para si mesmo.

—Mesmo...?

—Claro...

—Até mesmo um garoto mais velho que eu?

—Com certe... – ele percebeu o que estava dizendo e ficou muito vermelho, mas não conseguiu desviar os olhos dos de Ellen.

—Hã?

—Qualquer um, Ellen... Qualquer... Um... – ele murmurou constrangido e virando – se para o piano novamente.

—Vamos ensaiar, então, John? – a garota perguntou levantando – se e indo até ao lado do jovem. Ele a olhou e sorriu levemente, como se agradecesse por ela mudar de assunto.

—Claro. O que era mesmo que você ia cantar na próxima apresentação...?

— "When I Fall In Love"...

—Ah...

—Que foi?

—Eh... Você... Nunca me ouviu... Cantando, né?

—Nunca. Você canta?

—Um pouco. Claro que nem chega aos seus pés, mas...

—Então canta!

—Bem...

—Que foi?

—Hum... Que tal assim, então?

—Hã?

—Quando a gente for se despedir, na noite antes de ir... Embora, eu canto pra você, especialmente, tá bom assim?

—Ah... É mesmo, né...? Daqui a pouco você vai pra guerra...

—Mais uma semana, é.

—Só uma semana... – a garota disse tristemente. O jovem a olhou e sentiu uma forte pontada de culpa por fazer a doce garota tão triste com a sua ida à guerra.

—Mas a gente vai se ver depois, Ellen. Não se preocupe.

—Mesmo...? – a garota tinha um olhar ansioso naqueles mares de cobalto, como John sempre relutantemente pensou.

—Claro... – ele disse suavemente – É claro que sim, Ellen. É uma promessa.

—Mesmo, mesmo?

—Claro!

—É que... Sabe... Você vai estar do lado dos civis que querem se rebelar contra a Oz e...

—Como você...?

—Eu sou uma Wayne, esqueceu?

—Ah, claro. Que besteira a minha. Mas... Como você sabe da Oz...?

—Bem... Eu só... Sei.

—Certo...

—John...

—Que foi?

—Tome cuidado, tá bom?

—O papai vai cuidar de mim. Sem problema.

—Eu... Eu sei disso, mas mesmo assim, sabe... Eu... Eu me preocupo com você...

—Eu sei...

—E eu sei também que a gente pode nunca mais se ver depois de você ir praquele engenheiro... Howard.

—Nossa, você sabe até do Howard...?

—Sei sim.

—Uau. Mas, de qualquer forma, Ellen, eu sempre vou ter cuidado, tá? Assim... Bem, assim, eu...

—Hã?

—Eu volto, Ellen. Um dia, mesmo que não seja aqui nesta colônia, tenha certeza de que nós nos veremos novamente. Tá bom? – ele a olhou e sorriu carinhosamente. Ela corou furiosamente e sorriu levemente.

—Tá – ela disse baixinho.

* * *

_Remember when  
We never needed each other  
The best of friends  
Like sister and brother  
We understood  
We'd never be  
Alone_

_Those days are gone  
Now I want you so much  
The night is long  
And I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
Never meant to feel this way  
Don't wanna be alone tonight_

_What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you_

_I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child  
That I resemble  
I cannot pretend  
That we can still be friends  
Don't wanna be alone tonight_

_What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you_

_I wanna say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know  
I don't wanna live this lie  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you_

_What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
How did I fall in love with you..._

John abriu os olhos e sorriu para a alegre Ellen, a única que o ouvira cantando. O jovem, contudo, corou intensamente quando a garota o abraçou, a primeira vez que o fazia, e com força.

—Ellen...?

—Eu vou sentir tanta saudade, John... Tanta, tanta...

—Ellen...

—Tanta, mas tanta mesmo... John...!

—Desculpa, Ellen... Eu... Eu só tenho que ir... Eu não consigo explicar... Eu só... Preciso ir...

—Eu sei disso... Eu sei...

A garota continuou a abraçar o jovem, e ele só a segurava, acariciando carinhosamente a cabeça dela.

—John... Eu... Eu queria te... Dizer uma coisa muito importante...

—O que foi?

—Eu... Eu...

—Sim?  
—John, eu... Eu estou... – ela o olhou diretamente em seus olhos esmeralda – Eu estou... Apaixonada... Por você...

—O que...?

—Desde que a gente se conheceu, eu... Eu...

—Ellen...

—Desculpa... Eu vou embora... – mas John a segurou com força e a abraçou – John...?

—Eu sei que... Que é estranho, mas eu... Eu...

—O que?

—Eu também estou apaixonado por você, Ellen...

—Que...?

—Eu não consigo entender como é que você me faz me sentir desse jeito, mas você me faz... E eu...

—John...

—Eu te disse, já, Ellen... Você consegue fazer qualquer um se apaixonar por você... Até mesmo alguém mais velho que você, como eu... Afinal... São quatro anos de diferença...

—Eu sei...

—Ah, Ellen...

—John...

—Mesmo você sendo mais nova que eu, e... Bem, eu estou indo embora amanhã mesmo...

—Eu sei...

—Eu não... Não vou esquecer de você, Ellen... A primeira garota por quem eu me apaixonei...

—Eu também não vou me esquecer de você, John...

—E também... – ele a soltou e segurou o seu rosto molhado de lágrimas e corado – A primeira garota que eu já beijei.

—O que...? – ela foi calada quando os lábios trêmulos e macios de John encostaram nos seus levemente, por um instante que não durou mais que um simples segundo.

—A primeira por quem eu me apaixonei, que eu beijei, que... Eu amei...

—John...

—Pra sempre, Ellen, você será... O meu primeiro amor...

—Você... Também, John...

—Sempre e sempre, Ellen – chan...

—John...

—Agora... Eu acho... Acho melhor você ir...

—Tá...

—Eu... Eu não acho que... Eu tô sendo muito egoísta, mas... Eu não acho que eu vou conseguir olhar pra você desse jeito por muito mais tempo...

—Hã?

—Eu posso... Não querer... Ir embora...

—Ah...

—Então... Até algum dia, Ellen – ele a beijou no rosto e acariciou o seu rosto com a expressão mais triste que já havia visto em sua vida. Não... Não era a mais triste... Ele já vira uma expressão tão triste quanto a de Ellen naquele momento de despedida...

A expressão no rosto de sua mãe quanto seu pai foi embora para a Terra... Era a mesma expressão de dor... De amor... De perda... De saudade...

—Mas... Antes de você ir, Ellen... Você me promete uma coisa...?

—Claro...

—Nunca, nunca chore por mim, tá bom?

—Eu... Tá.

—A gente VAI se ver novamente, Ellen. Eu prometo do fundo do meu coração que vamos, tá bom?

—Tá bom, John. É uma promessa, então, né?

—É uma promessa, Ellen...

No dia seguinte, Ellen passou o dia inteiro olhando para o céu, imaginando John indo para a Terra e, enquanto isso, olhando para o mesmo céu que ela olhava...  
John Seri...

* * *

Cara... Eu só olhei que eu nem postava desde Janeiro (dia 10), então achei que seria uma boa. E continou com a Ellen porque, bem o Joe ainda não tá terminado, e eu não queria continuar com a Jenny, que seria uma personagem já com pelo menos um capítulo completo, pronto pra postar. A Ellen tem dois, um outro tá ficando gigante, porque eu não consigo terminar, de jeito nenhum... Isso que dá querer contar uma história inteira num só capítulo, eu sei, eu sei...

* * *

Sobre o capítulo em si. 

O John... Ah, o John. Um cara mais velho (eu geralmente faço os caras - e até as minas - serem mais velhos (as) porque, sei lá, simplesmente acaba ficando desse jeito, e eu funciono assim, então eu deixo quieto e ignoro), talentoso, que se comunica com Ellen de uma forma harmiona. O primeiro, aliás. Fora da família, pelo menos. Eu sei que talvez seja meio bizarro - cara de catorze, mina de onze, mas, bem, peguemos como exemplo os pedófilos de tipo dezoito, vinte anos, na facu, catando minas da oitava série, por aí. Sem comentários. Não quero ninguém mandando vírus pra mim por causa disso. Mas, de qualquer forma. Eu sei que a relação John/Ellen ficou meio que estranha, mas eu gosto dela. Eu acho que é sincera, ainda que sobre amor jovem, bem jovem. Mas, o primeiro amor pode acontecer na idade que for, por quem for, não é mesmo? Aliás, comoreferência: o John vai aparecer em capítulos futuros. Não tão cedo assim, não, ainda não, mas ele vai. E vai, claro, formar um polígono amoroso com Ellen, Trowa e outro cara do passado de Ellen, cujo capítulo ainda nem comecei... O Trowa também não tem muita competição. Aliás, nenhuma. O Wufei pelo menos tem o Shin, de alguma forma, e o Satori tá chegando. O Trowa vai poder aproveitar seu namoro com a Ellen calmamente por algum tempinho, enquanto nenhum cara do passado dela chega... nn

* * *

O próximo capítulo deve ser da Jenny - ou até do Joe, se eu FINALMENTE conseguir terminá-lo, porque ele tá parado faz um tempinho, já... Se for o da Jenny, vai ser um capítulo que eu considero fofo. Mas como eu considero MUITA coisa que eu escrevo como "fofa", então nem vale de muito, né?

* * *

Eu sei que tem MUITA gente no mundo que ODEIA Backstreet Boys, mas esta música é LINDA, e absolutamente se encaixou com na relação de John e Ellen, ao menos como o garoto se sente, e como ele é um daqueles que se expressam melhor pela ação e pela música... Junta um ao outro, e ele tá lá cantando sobre seus sentimentos mais íntimos em relação à garotinha que o admira e adora tanto, e que ele tão relutantemente adora de volta, mas não como irmã...

* * *

Uma coisinha a mais. Gostaria de um feedback sobre o John. Se ele tá fofo como tá. Porque eu não acho que dos catorze aos... Hum... Vinte, ele mudaria lá muito, mas, ainda assim, gostaria de umas opiniões dos poucos - creio - lendo isto daqui. nn

* * *


	4. Reminiscências 4:1 Mary Luz

**Águas passadas**

A primeira side story de OEPDH, com histórias provavelmente aleatórias e não tão compridas quanto em OEPDH.

Obs: Vou tentar manter o nível nesta fic, sem nada muito forte, porque pra isso, vai ter a outra SS, que eu ainda tenho que começar a escrever...

* * *

**Reminiscências 4.1: Mary Luz**

Joe Wayne, desde que nascera, sempre atraiu olhares.

Seus cabelos dourados, seus olhos azuis claros, com um brilho especial e misterioso, com uma frieza e uma indiferença que, apesar de tudo, eram atraentes a quase qualquer pessoa. Garota ou garoto – em alguns casos.

Nunca teve namoradas sérias, e nunca amou, mas.

A primeira garota que beijou tinha treze anos, e ele, onze.

Mary Luz.

* * *

Mary tinha cabelos negros até os ombros, e lindos olhos verdes – cinzentos. Tinha a pele pálida, macia e suave ao toque, os cabelos sempre bem penteados e arrumados, os olhos sempre brilhando, atenciosos. Realmente, Mary Luz era uma garota linda. 

Joe, aos onze anos, era muito alto para a idade, muitas vezes confundido por um garoto de treze anos, em raras vezes, até mais velho que isso. Claro... Sua altura, sua atitude, sua maturidade aparente e real... Tudo fazia com que ele realmente parecesse mais velho que realmente era.

E Mary, recém – transferida da colônia L4, também pensou que o belo jovem de cabelos dourados era de sua idade, talvez até mais velho.

E se apaixonou...

* * *

O dia em que Joe e Mary se conheceram foi um dia de Novembro, com fortes ventos. 

Era o primeira dia de Mary, e ela voltava para casa com algumas garotas que conhecera na classe, e que moravam perto de sua casa.

Naquele dia em especial, ela usava um boné vermelho, já que gostava muito de usar bonés.

Um forte vento levou o objeto vermelho de sua cabeça, voando para longe, seus cabelos negros esvoaçando sem remédio para todos os lados, seus olhos verdes – cinzentos estreitando de raiva.

—Droga, droga...! – ela saiu correndo atrás de seu boné, enquanto suas novas amigas tentavam acompanha – la, apesar do vento estar incomodando – as, já que levantava suas saias do uniforme a toda hora.

—Isto... É seu? – disse uma voz baixa e respeitosa. A garota parou de correr e olhou para cima, encontrando, pela primeira vez, o par de olhos azuis que a enlouqueceria perdidamente.

—É... Obrigada... – ela disse sem fôlego, mais pela beleza do jovem do que pela corrida repentina. Ela sentiu o rosto corar intensamente quando o belo estranho passou a mão pelos cabelos que o vento desarrumava com perfeição e sorriu levemente, gentil e educado.

—De nada.

—Nii – chan! – gritou uma voz alegre e animada, e o jovem de cabelos dourados abriu um sorriso sinceramente doce, deixando Mary mais e mais impressionada com a beleza que ele conseguia demonstrar e mostrar tão facilmente.

—Yuki – chan – Mary sentiu uma ponta de inveja ao perceber o tom carinhoso na voz do jovem, mas depois acalmou – se ao lembrar que a garota dos longos cabelos dourados e olhos verdes claros que pulou nas costas do belo garoto devia ser sua irmã mais nova.

—Oi! – ela disse, animada, a Mary – Você é a amiga do nii – chan?

—Hã? Ah, não... Ele só... Salvou o meu boné.

—Mary!

—As suas amigas estão te chamando, Mary – a garota loira disse alegremente e sorridente.

—Ah, é mesmo.

—Ah! Eu sou Yuki Zoe Wayne, é um prazer – ela estendeu a mão e Mary a apertou sorrindo.

—Mary Luz – o garoto de olhos azuis levantou as sobrancelhas ligeiramente.

—Joe... – ele disse, estendendo a mão e pegando a da garota sem cerimônias. Ela corou furiosamente, não conseguindo olhar diretamente para um jovem tão bonito.

—Prazer – ela murmurou, dando alguns passos para trás, sua cabeça baixa – Tenho que ir. Espero que possamos nos ver novamente. Com licença – ela disse rapidamente e virando – se, correndo para suas amigas, que riam ligeiramente, agitadas, e olhando com interesse para Joe.

Antes de ir embora de vez, Mary olhou para trás, para olhar uma última vez para Joe. Yuki acenou alegremente, ainda segurando – se com força ao pescoço do irmão, e Joe simplesmente deu – lhe um pequeno sorriso, mas suficiente para fazer a garota dos cabelos negros virar o rosto pra frente imediatamente e corar feito louca.

—Ela é bonita, né, nii – chan? – Yuki perguntou, rindo.

Joe não respondeu, como muitas vezes fazia, e só colocou a mão na cabeça da irmã, bagunçando o seu cabelo. Ela riu mais ainda e apertou o pescoço dele mais ainda.

* * *

Era mais um dia ensolarado na colônia L6, e uma semana desde que Mary chegara à dita colônia passara – se, e também desde que conhecera Joe e Yuki. E desde aquele dia... Mary não conseguira tira – lo de sua cabeça. 

Ela conversava com suas amigas no corredor, como sempre, quando alguém exclamou seu nome, e ela virou – se, surpresa, encontrando Yuki.

—Yuki?

—Oi! – a bela garota de cabelos dourados respondeu correndo até ela.

—O que você?

—Que bom encontrar alguém conhecido aqui! Eu tava ansiosa porque nós não conhecemos ninguém aqui.

—Você e... Quem? Você disse... "Nós.

—O nii – chan e eu!

—Ah... – Mary corou.

—O nii – chan teve problemas na nossa antiga escola, então tivemos que nos transferir para outra... E escolhemos esta!

—Ah.

—Mas é tão bom mesmo encontrar alguém conhecido!

—Claro... Ah, e em que classe você está, Yuki?

—Na classe 5 – B.

—Hã? Mas... Mas essa classe... É da quinta série.

—É.

—Mas então você deve ter...

—Eu tenho onze anos.

—Ah... Certo. E o seu irmão? – ela sentiu o rosto ficando mais quente. Yuki sorriu.

—O nii – chan e eu sempre caímos na mesma classe.

—Que?

—O que?

—Como assim...? Ele não tem uns treze anos...? – Yuki riu.

—Não... O nii – chan é o meu gêmeo, na verdade.

—Que!

—A gente não se parece muito, né? – a garota loira disse sorrindo inocentemente – Falam que nós somos com água e vinho, e que, se não fôssemos parentes – ela riu –, provavelmente iríamos nos apaixonar, já que os opostos se atraem, e somos muito diferentes. Mas eu não acho tanto assim... O nii – chan só é mais quietinho que eu.

—Pelo menos – uma voz atrás da garota disse.

—Nii – chan, você viu quem foi que eu encontrei?

—Mary – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso cativante, que fez todas as garotas vendo tal sorriso se derreterem imediatamente – Nos reencontramos, então.  
—É.

—Yuki – chan, o Satori passou por aqui e deixou isso pra você – ele lhe entregou um chocolate, e ela abriu um grande sorriso, seus olhos brilhando, cheios de felicidade e ingenuidade – Ele disse que era pra você ter um bom primeiro dia de aula na sua escola nova.

—Que bom, que bom! O Satori é muito bonzinho mesmo, né, nii – chan? – ele sorriu como se escondesse um segredo.

—É sim, Yuki – chan – ele afetuosamente passou a mão pelo topo da cabeça da garota – Até, Mary – e foi andando de volta para sua classe.

—Que foi, Mary? Você tá tão vermelha... – Yuki comentou de forma inocente, pendendo a cabeça para um lado.

—Que? Hã? Não, eu.

—Ah! – o sinal tocou – Eu tenho que ir...! Eu te vejo depois, né? – sorrindo alegre, Yuki correu para sua classe.

* * *

—Nome? 

—Joe Wayne – o professor de Educação Física olhou para o jovem calmo e relaxado a sua frente, mas logo desviou o olhar para a folha que tinha que preencher.

—Teste para que?

—Atletismo, Futebol, Basquete, Beisebol, Handball, Natação.

—Certo... – o professor disse vagamente, ligeiramente impressionado, mas não tanto porque conhecia a reputação de Joe como atleta completo e eclético.  
Joe andou até a pista de corrida, e começou a fazer o aquecimento. Alguns dos outros jovens, também se aquecendo, o olhavam apreensivos, porque também conheciam muito bem a reputação do jovem de cabelos dourados.

—Nii – chan! – Yuki gritou, correndo até o irmão e abraçando – o, quase fazendo – o cair, já que estava segurando uma das pernas.

—Que foi, Yuki – chan?

—Você não ia fazer testes comigo pro teatro?

—Sim.

—Mas você tá aqui.

—Eu sei. Mas eu tento terminar o mais rápido possível, tá bom?

—Mas... Aí você não vai me ver.

—Eu sei.

—Então?

—Eu preciso... Falar com o professor.

—Eu falo com ele!

—Não precisa, Yuki – chan.

—Eu vou! Não se preocupe, nii – chan! – ela o beijou no rosto e, ignorando as tentativas de frases de Joe, ela correu com facilidade e grande velocidade até o professor – Senhor professor!

—Sim, senhorita?

—Yuki, Yuki Zoe Wayne.

—Wayne... – ele murmurou.

—Sim. Eu queria saber se o senhor não pode deixar o meu nii – chan sair dos testes agora e depois voltar.

—Por que?

—Porque ele prometeu que iria fazer os testes para teatro comigo.

—Ah, entendo.

—Então, senhor?

—Não vejo por quê não... Isto é... Se os testes para o teatro não demorarem muito.

—Eu não sei... Eu nunca presto muita atenção nisso mesmo... – ela disse adoravelmente.

—Hum.

—Por favor, senhor! – ela disse agitada. O professor levantou as sobrancelhas por um momento, olhou para Joe, ainda alongando, e olhou novamente para os olhos verdes de Yuki, e suspirou.

—Bem, não demore muito, senhorita Wayne.

—Me chame de Yuki, senhor! Há muitos Waynes nesta colônia, então ficaria difícil saber com quem o senhor estaria falando, portanto, por favor!

—Está bem, senhorita Yuki – o professor disse, rindo honestamente diante de tamanha doçura – Bem, vamos, vamos. Leve o seu... Irmão para esses testes, mas volte logo, heim?

—Sim, senhor! – a garota disse alegremente, fazendo uma pequena reverência e correndo para Joe, que novamente quase caiu, mas conseguiu manter o equilíbrio novamente, e os dois foram correndo, rindo, para fora do campo.

—Até que os Wayne não são de todo ruim...

* * *

Yuki e Joe chegaram ao teatro correndo rapidamente, e abriram a porta, suas risadas ecoando pelo lugar inteiro. Várias cabeças se voltaram para eles, interessados, intrigados ou incomodados. 

—Ei, daria pra não fazer tanto barulho? – um garoto de cabelos ruivos e olhos negros disse, perturbado. Takashi Tamagori. Yuki sorriu alegremente.

—Sinto muito, senhor diretor! Mas eu trouxe o nii – chan pra fazer um teste pro teatro!

—Ah.

—Se estou incomodando, claro que eu saio – Joe disse educadamente.

—Não... Tudo bem. Mas fiquem quietos até a sua vez chegar.

—Sim, senhor diretor! – Yuki exclamou alegremente. O jovem franziu o cenho vagamente, e abriu um sorriso enquanto virava para a frente, olhando para a tímida garota encima do palco.

Após a garota, que não conseguiu dizer direito o que pretendia, Joe e Yuki foram para cima do palco. A garota não queria que o irmão se atrasasse muito mais para os testes de esportes, portanto decidiu – sozinha – que os dois deveriam fazer o teste juntos. Afinal de contas, eram irmãos, e sempre estiveram juntos em cena.

Ao fim, o jovem diretor tinha os olhos arregalados, um sorriso tolo nos lábios.

—Isso! Vocês dois estão na peça, COM CERTEZA ABSOLUTA! Vocês são de que classe mesmo?

—5 – B, senhor diretor!

—Que! Vocês estão na quinta série ainda!

—Sim – Joe disse calmamente – Onze anos de idade cada. Gêmeos. Joe e Yuki Wayne.

—Ah... Eu ouvi falar que dois Waynes estavam vindo pra cá, mas.

—A gente já pode ir embora? – Yuki perguntou rapidamente – O nii – chan tem que voltar para os testes atléticos.

—Que?

—Testes de atletismo e esportes em geral – o jovem loiro disse, descendo do palco – Fica boazinha, Yuki – chan – ele disse à irmã por cima do ombro. Ela acenou alegremente e também desceu, e observou o irmão indo embora silenciosamente.

* * *

Joe se saiu nos testes esportivos tão bem quanto no do teatro. O professor realmente gostou dele, e também parecia ter um certo gosto por Yuki, que acabou aparecendo no dia seguinte nos testes femininos, e entrou – facilmente – no time de corredoras. Joe, por causa do teatro, resolveu ficar somente com a vaga no time de futebol. Por cause do teatro e porque ele não queria se envolver demais naquela escola.

* * *

—Mary! – Yuki exclamou, sorridente. A garota de olhos verdes – cinzentos pareceu surpresa. 

—Yuki. O que você?

—Ah, eu entrei no time de corrida. É divertido! Estamos para começar um treino. Você... É líder de torcida? – Mary sorriu, entusiasmada.

—Isso mesmo. Bem, então eu certamente que torcerei pra você, Yuki – a garota mais nova riu, alegre.

—Que bom, Mary. Então você tem que torcer pro nii – chan também – Mary corou.

—Ah, ele?

—O nii – chan está no time de futebol. Ele também vai começar a treinar logo, logo. Mas... Ele disse que ia buscar.

—Suco – Joe disse subitamente, colocando uma caixa de suco de morango perto do rosto de sua irmã. Ela abriu um grande sorriso, e o abraçou, agradecida. Ele sorriu levemente, e olhou para Mary, que corou mais intensamente sob aqueles lindos e maravilhosos olhos azuis – Mary. Líder de torcida, então?

—É... Você... Está no time de futebol?

—Isso mesmo... Tedioso, mas... Tenho que fazer alguma coisa, não? – e sorriu de uma forma quase que infantil.

—Qual você comprou pra você, nii – chan?

—Uva.

—Posso beber um pouquinho?

—Claro que sim, Yuki – chan – ele lhe entregou a caixa, e ela a abriu alegremente, bebendo um pouco e devolvendo para ele, voltando – se para o seu próprio suco.

—A Mary disse que vai torcer pra gente, nii – chan! – a dita garota ficou mais vermelha ainda.

—Ah... Mesmo? Que bom. Mais alguém para torcer pela gente – seu sorriso era doce.

—Tem a Faith, a Ellen, a Jenny... O Satori, o Shun... E o Jim, mas ele quase nunca está por perto.

—É... Ah, vamos, Yuki – chan. O meu treinador e o seu já devem estar esperando. Aquecimento.

—É mesmo... Ah, então até depois, Mary! – Joe lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, mas logo virou o rosto andando em largos passos até o treinador.

* * *

Era um dia agradável em Dezembro. Perfeito para se jogar futebol, como Joe fazia. Apesar de estar ainda na quinta série, já fazia parte do ginasial, e como era excepcionalmente bom jogador, o treinador o colocou no time da escola. Junto de garotos da sétima e oitava série, e um da sexta. 

Com um passe bem feito, um jogador da sétima série colocou o jogo nas mãos – ou pés – de Joe, que sorriu ao fazer um gol no goleiro que era dito como um robô, perfeito e intransponível. Mas que deixara o jovem de cabelos loiros, da quinta série, fazer dois gols. Ah, o goleiro não estava nem um pouco feliz. Ele era da oitava série, numa escola que apoiava fortemente esportes, especialmente o futebol, e ele havia sido derrotado por um garotinho! Mas, ele pensou melhor quando descobriu se tratar de um Wayne. Já que Joe era um Wayne, era melhor aceitar a derrota. Afinal, ninguém comentaria a respeito. Ele sempre fora um bom colega e jogador, e mesmo tendo sido derrotado tão facilmente, fora por um Wayne. Era quase como que um motivo de orgulho.

Joe ria com os amigos quando ouviu e logo viu a irmã correndo até ele, abraçando – o com força, rindo.

—Parabéns, nii – chan! – Yuki disse alegremente, sendo posta no chão pelo gêmeo.

—Obrigado, Yuki – chan.

—Ei, Joe! – disse um jovem de cabelos negros, assim como seus olhos. Satori Matsumoto, melhor amigo de Yuki – Bom jogo.

—Obrigado. Ei! – ele exclamou, repentinamente, quando sua prima Ellen lhe abraçou com força. Seu cabelo castanho estava preso numa trança, e úmido.

—Você foi muito bem, Joe! – a bela garota disse, largando o jovem, que estreitou os olhos ligeiramente.

—Ellen... Por que você está vestida desse jeito...? – ela corou furiosamente. Ela estava com um maiô azul escuro, shorts, meias e tênis brancos.

—Ah... Bem, eu.

—O que?

—Eu... Não tive tempo de trocar... Eu tive treino hoje de manhã, e esqueci de levar uma roupa extra, então, eu... Hum... – ela corava mais a cada instante que ficava ali, sendo olhada pelo primo. Ele suspirou.

—Espere um pouco aqui, vocês. Oi, Jenny. Shun.

—Jogou bem – a prima, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis penetrantes, lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso, assim como o jovem a seu lado, Shun Lee, melhor amigo de Jenny, com cabelos negros e olhos mel.

—MUITO bem – Shun completou, rindo. Jenny rolou os olhos, e o jovem a olhou com um sorriso carinhoso. Joe os ignorou e deu uma corrida até os bancos onde os reservas e o treinador – que sorriu alegremente, antes de ir embora com a esposa e filha de colo – ficavam. Pegou a sua jaqueta e correu de volta até onde seus amigos e família estavam.

—Aqui – Joe disse, colocando a jaqueta sobre os ombros de Ellen. Ela levantou os olhos, encontrando os seus, e sorriu docemente.

—Não precisava, Joe, mas muito obrigada – ela lhe deu um abraço envergonhado – do ponto de vista de Joe, que corou intensamente –, e um beijo no rosto.

* * *

O sorriso que Mary Luz tinha no rosto era dos mais forçados. 

Ver Joe, aquele garoto tão lindo, ainda que tão mais novo, com aquele sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios, corando ao ser abraçado por aquela garota linda – Mary tinha que admitir –, e recebendo um beijo no rosto dela... Era demais. E ele ainda tinha lhe dado a sua jaqueta! Aquela que todos os garotos da escola almejavam, e usavam com orgulho, e ele a tinha dado tão facilmente, a uma garota! Mas... Do jeito que os dois agiam... Eles podiam muito bem ser...

Namorados...

* * *

—Cadê a Faith? – Joe perguntou, ainda corado. 

—Saiu. Disse que ia jogar basquete – os olhos de Joe brilharam – É, é. E disse que nem precisava vir aqui, de qualquer forma, já que ela tinha certeza de que você com certeza que ia vencer, como sempre, é claro – Joe corou um pouco mais ao ouvir as palavras da prima dos lábios de Jenny.

—Por que nós não vamos na sorveteria de sempre para comemorar a vitória do Joe? – Ellen propôs, colocando uma mão no braço do primo.

—Boa idéia, Ellen! – Yuki exclamou, rindo. Satori a olhava com carinho, e ela sorriu para ele, deixando – o levemente corado – Não acha, Satori?

—Muito, Yuki – chan.

—Eu pago! – Shun disse.

—Não! A gente paga, Shun – Ellen disse, rindo.

—Não...! Eu!

—Ai, que seja, Shun. Quer pagar, pague. Deus... – Jenny disse, rolando os olhos. O garoto corou levemente ao ver seu pequeno sorriso zombador.

—Sorvete, sorvete...! – Yuki dizia, alegremente. Ellen riu. Joe riu com ela, atraindo alguns olhares. Afinal, havia sido uma risada cheia de alegria e entusiasmo, não ligeiramente distante e fria.

—Com bastante calda, né, Jenny? – a garota rolou os olhos para Shun, mas havia um leve tom de vermelho em suas bochechas.

—Ah! Mary! Não quer vir com a gente? – Yuki perguntou, subitamente se lembrando da garota. Ela pareceu desconcertada.

—Ah... Não... Eu... Eu não quero ficar... Me intrometendo.

—Hã? Ah, vem com a gente, Mary!

—Se você é uma amiga da Yuki – chan, então você realmente deveria vir com a gente – Ellen disse com um gentil sorriso. Mary não pôde deixar de sorrir. Se ela era realmente namorada de Joe, então ela entendia o por quê. Ela era realmente uma garota adorável.

—Ah, então, bem.

—Então está resolvido! – Yuki exclamou, e correu até Mary, agarrando – a pelo braço e puxando – a com força – Shun, você não se importa de pagar pela Mary também, não é mesmo? – o jovem sorriu docemente.

—Mas é claro que não, Yuki – chan. Afinal, um amigo de vocês, é um amigo meu também. Muito prazer, aliás. Shun Lee.

—Lee?

—É... – o jovem corou levemente – Me chame de Shun, por favor, Mary.

—Ah... Mary Luz.

—Luz...? – Jenny murmurou para si mesma. Joe a olhou e discretamente balançou a cabeça, como se respondendo à alguma pergunta que a garota havia feito mentalmente. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas em silencioso agradecimento.

—Então vamos indo! – Yuki disse alegremente, afetando Mary, que riu. Satori sorriu ao olhar para a melhor amiga, assim como Shun, que adorava os modos infantis da prima de sua querida amiga.

* * *

—Hum... Ellen? 

—Sim, Mary?

—Eh... Desde... Desde quando você e o Joe?

—Hum?

—Desde quando vocês... Se conhecem?

—Hã? Bem, nós nos conhecemos desde sempre... Ah, você não sabe? Nós somos primos – Mary arregalou os olhos – Não nos parecemos nem um pouco, não é mesmo?

—Não, não é isso... É que... Como vocês são perto um do outro... – a outra garota corou levemente.

—É que o Joe é muito bonzinho comigo.

—Ah.

—E acho que um pouco... Super – protetor – ela riu um pouco – Deve ser por que eu sou a única garota que ele acha que sempre deve proteger.

—Como assim?

—A Yuki – chan, apesar de ser irmã dele, é muito boazinha e inocente. Mas inteligente. Ela nunca se deixaria ser levada a uma situação ruim. E se fosse, ela chamaria alguém para ajuda – la. A Faith sabe se cuidar muito bem sozinha. Ela é a minha irmã mais nova, aliás. A Jenny... Minha irmã mais velha... A Jenny também sabe se cuidar. E do jeito que ela é, ela nunca sequer deixaria o Joe tentar ajuda – la. Mas, eu... Acho que o Joe me considera menos apta para cuidar de mim mesma – ela corou forte – Mas, ainda assim, eu acho que é uma gracinha como o Joe age comigo. Embora ele nunca vá admitir isso, de jeito nenhum – e riu.

Mary sorriu. Então... Aquela linda e gentil garota não era nada mais que uma querida prima... Mas ela não entendia por que se importava tanto com aquele garoto.

Ele era mais novo... Apesar de lindo...

* * *

Era mais um dia. Mary conversava com seus amigos e amigas. Entre eles, um jovem de nome Kai Kasumi. Um garoto gentil e muito bonito, que gostava muito dela. 

—Mary – Joe disse, entrando na sala. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. A garota arregalou os olhos ligeiramente e sorriu nervosamente, corando.

—Joe. Que foi?

—Ah... A Yuki – chan disse pra eu te convidar pra sair.

—O que?

—A Yuki – chan, a Ellen, a Faith e a Jenny vão sair, e tão vendo garotas pra saírem com elas... Elas não são muito boas em fazer amizade com garotas, ao que tudo indica – e riu levemente.

—Ah... Mas sair pra fazer o que?

—Não sei. A Yuki – chan está discutindo isso com a Faith ainda.

—Ah.

—É que a Yuki – chan não gosta muito de sair de casa.

—Não? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

—Não parece, não é mesmo? A Yuki – chan pode ser um pouquinho estranha. Como todos na família, é claro – seus olhos azuis transitaram pela sala, e pararam num garoto com as mãos enfaixadas, rindo com seus amigos – Ren Dorian! – o garoto, de cabelos verdes pintados e olhos avelã, com bandagens em ambas as mãos, olhou para cima repentinamente, confuso. Joe, sorridente de forma estranha de tão alegre que era, quase que saltitou até ele – É mesmo você!

—Então... Eu te conheço?

—Hã? Claro que sim! Se bem que nós nos conhecemos apenas brevemente... Sou primo do Jim.

—Jim... Ah, o Jim! Joe, não era?

—Sim, sim. Eu não achei que você ainda estivesse aqui nesta colônia. Pensei que estava indo para a colônia L23.

—Como sabe disso?

—Um Wayne sempre sabe de várias coisas, Dorian – kun – ele corou levemente.

—Me chama de Ren.

—Tudo bem. As suas mãos... Pensei que já tivessem sido arrumadas.

—Ah, não deu certo.

—Mesmo? Por que? – o jovem corou intensamente.

—A operação ficou cara demais... – ele murmurou, constrangido.

—Ah... Certo. Hum... Tem um lápis e uma caneta por aí?

—Heim? Ah... Tenho... – ele entregou a Joe os dois objetos. O jovem loiro se pôs a escrever.

—Aqui está.

—O que?

—Ligue pra esse médico pra marcar uma cirurgia pras suas mãos, Ren.

—Como... Como assim?

—Ora, como assim, como assim? Uma cirurgia, pra que você possa tocar novamente.

—Como... Eu não entendo... Por... Por que?

—Porque... Alguém com o seu talento, mesmo em tempos de guerra e crise, pode mudar várias pessoas... – Ren arregalou os olhos, olhando para aquele belo jovem, sem entender como ele conseguia ser tão gentil. Ele sentiu seus olhos queimando, mas segurou as lágrimas.

—Obrigado... Joe – o jovem Wayne sorriu alegremente.

—Só prometa que vai me deixar tocar com você quando você estiver recuperado!

—Claro que sim.

—Ah, e não se preocupe. O doutor é um médico excelente. Vai cuidar muito bem de você.

—Eu vou te pagar de volta – Joe pareceu levemente surpreso.

—Não precisa.

—Mas... Como assim, não precisa!

—Você só tem que me deixar tocar com você, Ren... Embora eu ache que o meu primo estaria interessado em tocar com você de novo também. E talvez até a minha prima possa cantar com você... Ela canta muito bem.

—Mas... Isso é muito pouco.

—Claro que não, Ren. Você possui talento de verdade. E vê – lo ser jogado assim, por nada... Aceite. E se o médico ou qualquer um na clínica não o tratar bem, ou a sua família, pode me ligar, que eu tomo providências a respeito – seu sorriso era levemente intimidador.

—Eu.

—Até outro dia, Ren – com mais um sorriso, Joe se afastou dele, e estava indo em direção da porta, quando lembrou – se – Ei, Mary! Fala com a Yuki – chan depois.

—Ah, sim, tudo bem.

Mary olhou por um momento para Ren, que tinha um sorriso grato e tímido nos lábios, ao se voltar para seus amigos cheios de perguntas.

* * *

—Suas mãos estão curadas, Ren? – Joe perguntou sorridente ao jovem. Estavam no hospital, Ren se recuperando. 

—Sim... O médico me disse que... Que a operação foi um sucesso completo – o jovem disse, a voz levemente embargada – Obrigado – ele disse, com lágrimas nos olhos. Joe piscou algumas vezes, como que confuso, e abriu um grande e infantil sorriso, aparentando a sua idade.

—De nada – ele respondeu, e olhou por cima do ombro. Um segundo depois, Mary, Kai Kasumi e mais alguns colegas de Ren apareceram na porta – Olá.

—Joe, você está aqui, já? – Mary disse, sorrindo levemente – É cedo. A gente achou que seríamos os primeiros a vir visitar o Ren depois da cirurgia – eles foram chegando perto da cama.

—Eu pensei que o Ren estaria acordado cedo. E tenho assuntos a resolver com o hospital – ele disse simplesmente, e voltou – se a Ren – Eu volto depois com o Jim, provavelmente. Talvez a Ellen.

—Ellen?

—Sim, minha prima. Irmã mais nova do Jim.

—Ah, eu lembro dela.

—Ela gostaria de vê – lo novamente, pelo que ela me disse.

—Ah, tudo bem.

—As enfermeiras estão de sobreaviso. Se você quiser algo diferente, como alguma sobremesa, então avise uma delas, que eu tenho certeza que elas darão um jeito.

—Ah, mas eu saio logo.

—Não importa. O que você quiser, é só pedir. Se você não conseguir, me avise que eu consigo. Afinal, quando se está no hospital, se deve ter o melhor serviço possível, não?

—Mas... Eu já tô nesse quarto, que é MUITO bom.

—Não importa, Ren – Joe disse, um pouco mais seriedade na voz – É só pedir. Afinal, fui eu que ofereci tudo isto. Considere – se um Wayne, pelo tempo que estiver aqui. Foi assim que eu pedi que o tratassem, afinal de contas – Ren corou intensamente, e balançou a cabeça, não lembrando que quem lhe falava era um garoto de onze anos, não um adulto do triplo de sua idade – Bem, agora, com licença. O deixarei com seus colegas, Ren. Até outra hora – Joe disse num tom eficiente e polido, e saiu rapidamente.

Mary, apesar de sorrir e dirigir algumas palavras a Ren, não conseguia deixar de pensar no quão belo e misterioso Joe Wayne era.

* * *

—Joe! – Mary exclamou, vendo o jovem passar a alguns metros de distância dela. Ele sorriu vagamente e acenou, mas continuou a andar. A garota não pôde deixar de pensar sobre o por quê dele te – la ignorado daquela forma. Mas, de qualquer forma, Joe era um garoto muito difícil de se entender.  
Kai Kasumi aproximou – se, sorrindo para ela. 

—O que foi, Mary? – ele perguntou gentilmente. Kai era sempre assim com ela.

—Nada não, Kai. Por que?

—Você parece meio tristinha – e levemente acariciou seu rosto.

—Não, eu tô bem, Kai.

—Certeza mesmo?

—Claro. Não se preocupe comigo, Kai.

Mary era bastante cega por causa de Joe. Se não fosse pelo garoto... Ela provavelmente já teria percebido, assim como todos ao seu redor, a grande afeição de Kai em relação a ela...

* * *

—Mary...? Fala alguma coisa. 

—O que você quer... Quer que eu diga, Kai?

—Eu não sei... Alguma coisa, qualquer coisa... Eu... Eu acabei de dizer que eu gosto de você, e você só... Você tá me olhando com uma cara.

—Não, desculpa, Kai, eu só... Eu... Você me deixou surpresa, eu nem tinha... Percebido que você... Que você gostava de mim... – ela olhou para o chão.

—Pois eu gosto. Bastante. Muito. Por isso, Mary... Me responde alguma coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo. Nem que seja só pra me dizer que acha que a gente devia só ser amigos, não importa, só me diz alguma coisa, por favor. Eu... Eu reuni toda a coragem que eu não tinha pra conseguir te dizer o que eu... O que eu disse, então eu acho que o mínimo que eu mereço é uma resposta sua.

—Você tem razão... Kai. Eu... Hum... Eu não acho que os sentimentos que eu tenho por você sejam tão fortes quanto os seus são por mim, mas... Se você aceitar isso, então eu acho que posso aceitar ser sua namorada em retorno – e sorriu, o olhando nos olhos finalmente. O garoto sorriu alegre, e a abraçou, sem conseguir parar de rir.

—Eu te adoro tanto, Mary!

—Eu também gosto muito de você, Kai – ela disse quase que sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Na verdade, seus sentimentos por Kai não eram tão fortes assim, e ela sabia muito bem disso. Mas não tinha coração de destruir as esperanças e rejeitar os sentimentos de Kai. Ele sempre fora um jovem bondoso e gentil com ela. Mary não queria magoa – lo, apesar de saber que talvez fosse chegar a faze – lo no futuro. Desejou com todas as forças que nunca sequer tivesse ouvido falar de Joe Wayne. Era tudo culpa dele, apesar de realmente não ser...

* * *

—Mary.

—Joe.

—Você me chamou – não era uma pergunta. O garoto encostou na parede com as mãos nos bolsos da calça – Algo de importante?

—Não... Exatamente.

—Ah, sim. Parabéns. Ouvi dizer que começou a namorar com aquele... Kasumi.

—Kai Kasumi.

—Sim, claro. Kasumi – o olhar de Joe era desinteressado e distante.

—Joe.

—Mary, você podia ir logo ao assunto? Tenho que ir almoçar com a Yuki – chan. Ela está me esperando.

—Não, sim, claro, eu... Eu só.

—Hn?

Sem conseguir colocar em palavras todos os sentimentos que tinha dentro de si, Mary postou – se na frente de Joe, a olhando ainda desinteressado, juntou suas forças, e o beijou nos lábios. O garoto simplesmente piscou quando ela afastou – se.

—Huh.

—Desculpa – ela logo disse, sem nem pensar.

—Pra que é que você fez isso?

—Eu não... Não.

—Foi a primeira vez que eu beijei alguém – Joe disse vagamente, e tocando os lábios – Não achei que fosse tão... Vazio.

—O que?

—Eu não senti nada. Será que é porque foi tão de leve?

—O QUE!

—Deixa eu ver – com agilidade e movimentos graciosos, Joe pegou os pulsos de Mary e a encostou na parede, colando seus lábios aos dela. A garota não resistiu, e o garoto vagarosamente começou a explorar o toque, tentando aprender por si mesmo como era "beijar". Depois de alguns minutos, finalmente achando que já tinha aprendido o suficiente com aquele seu primeiro beijo de verdade, Joe separou – se de Mary, cujo rosto estava incrivelmente vermelho.

—Por... Por que?

—Porque eu queria um beijo de verdade – Joe respondeu, como se falasse sobre algo completamente adverso da situação, como o tempo – E já que você parecia que queria me beijar, então eu me aproveitei um pouco – e sorriu travesso.

—Joe.

—Você não deveria estar almoçando com o seu namorado novo, Mary? Ele deve estar sentindo a sua falta. Ele gosta bastante de você, não gosta? Dá pra perceber de longe.

—O que?

—Bem, eu tenho que ir encontrar a Yuki – chan. Ela deve estar agitada porque eu estou demorando. Até outra hora. Mas, Mary?

—Hã?

—Você não deveria ter sentimentos por outra pessoa quando você já tem alguém para amar – ele disse, mais sério e frio – Por isso – e sorriu – nunca mais chegue perto de mim enquanto sentir qualquer coisa por mim, tá bom? – e foi – se.

Aos onze anos, parecendo anos mais velho, sendo lindo, já invejado e desejado, Joe Wayne andava parecendo não ter uma única preocupação no mundo. E realmente não tinha. Nem sua família, nem escola, nem aquela bela garota de treze anos que deixara para trás completamente em caos com si mesma. E, especialmente, não se importava muito com o fato de que acabara de beijar alguém pela primeira vez. Sentia – se vazio. Mas, apesar disso, achou que iria gostar de experimentar outras garotas...

* * *

UHU! Finalmente! Este chap ficou incrivelmente comprido! Por isso mesmo já vou me desculpando pelo fato de o fim ter começado a ficar MUITO forçado, mas, pelo menos o terminei, estou feliz!Foram uns bons três meses (mais ou menos) sem postar, mas, finalmente, cá está!

* * *

Sobre o chap em si, então. 

A Mary não é exatamente do tipo de personagem que me agradou - bem, ela é uma mina, e minas geralmente me irritam como um todo, mas de qualquer forma. Como primeira garota a beijar o Joe, ela foi boa. Não ideal, talvez, mas boa de qualquer forma. E deu pra ficar na alegria no fim e ver o Joe sendo um filho da puta ainda que, ao mesmo tempo, uma pessoa de princípios - afinal, ele disse pra Mary ficar longe dele se já estava com outra pessoa... Isso mostra que o Joe, apesar de tudo, tem princípios como qualquer pessoa normal, ou quase. Bem, de qualquer forma, sobre a Mary, não tenho certeza sobre ela ficar aparecendo no futuro, em OEPDH. Primeiro porque não gosto dela, segundo porque o Joe nem se apaixonou por ela nem nada, terceiro porque o amor do Joe ainda nem apareceu, então não dá pra nem ficar pensando em rivais por enquanto. Mas é muito provável que a Mary não apareça em OEPDH, talvez, TALVEZ, aqui em AP, mas só porque eu tenho a tendência de fazer os personagens aparecerem de novo no futuro e tal. O que vocês acharam do Ren, aliás? Eu gostei dele. Devo usá - lo no futuro quando o John e outro carinha do passado da Ellen aparecerem em OEPDH.

* * *

O próximo chap deve muito provavelmente ser da Jenny ou Ellen. Mais pra Jenny que pra Ellen porque a Ellen foi o chap passado, mas é que a Ellen tem mais chaps que a Jenny, agora. A Jenny anda parada... A Faith ainda tá pra começar, a Yuki não tenho certeza se vou em frente com uma idéia que eu tive, o Hee-chan é um saco só de pensar, idem com a Mai, e a família Wayne, ai, ai, dor de cabeça...

* * *

Aliás, eu não tô querendo muito feed sobre sobre a Mary. Eu não gosto mesmo dela. Mas, se alguém gostar dela, ou não desgostar, aí avisem.  



End file.
